


Let Me Entertain You

by RoHoshi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras rodar unas escenas, Jensen se está duchando en su caravana sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que aparece Misha para distraerle con un método bastante efectivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Entertain You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Nada de este fic me pertenece, ni Supernatural que es de la CW Network ni Jensen y Misha, que para mí son uno del otro. 
> 
> **Fandom:** RPS
> 
>  **Rating:** NC-17
> 
>  **Sin betear**. Disculpad los posibles fallos.
> 
>  **Spoilers:** Pues aunque parezca mentira, algunos del 8x17, pero nada, poquita cosa.
> 
>  **Comentarios:** La culpa de este fic es este post de tumblr [http://touchmishaswormstache.tumblr.com](http://touchmishaswormstache.tumblr.com/post/31349789474/au-dean-and-cas-are-living-together-hello) que me encontré y no pude evitar modificarlo un poco para convertirlo en un RPS con Misha y Jensen. He modificado las fechas del rodaje para que coincidieran con cierta votación. Es el mi primer fic RPS y que además no se ha leído nadie antes de leerlo... ¿miedo? para nada.... 
> 
> **Dedicatoria:** Hace tiempo, Taolee me pidió un fic de los que “salpican”, además de que cuando le hice una petición de un fic, le prometí que le escribiría uno. No sé si lo habré conseguido, ¡pero que no sea por intentarlo! Espero que te guste y gracias por tantas cosas  <3

El agua caliente caía sin descanso por su cuerpo, pequeñas gotas que discurrían por la piel hasta perderse por el desagüe, con el vapor rodeándole conforme pasaban los minutos. Suspiró agradecido al sentir como la tensión de los músculos por la dura tarde de rodaje comenzaba a desaparecer. A pesar de que la ducha de la caravana no era muy grande, Jensen no había querido esperarse a llegar a casa, necesitaba ese momento de relajación como el aire para respirar. No había sido agradable que Misha le pegara —aunque en realidad ni tan siquiera lo hubiese hecho—, pero se había metido tanto en el papel de Dean que la escena le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca. Así que ahí estaba, con la piel ardiendo e intentando que el cazador se marchara de su mente.

Escuchó como la puerta de la mampara se abría y de inmediato se giró, no porque no supiera quien podía ser, sino porque no se esperaba que estuviera allí. Entre el vaho, distinguió los ojos azules de los que llevaba hipnotizado desde hacía años, junto con una gran sonrisa sincera y arrolladora. Misha Collins, el hombre que conseguía que su vida fuese un remolino de intensas sensaciones.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó mirándole, desabrochándose el pantalón y bajándoselos junto con los calzoncillos. La camiseta y los zapatos se los había quitado nada más entrar en la caravana, sabiendo por el ruido del agua donde se encontraba Jensen. Misha no era tonto y conocía bastante bien a su compañero de reparto, tanto como para saber que, al igual que él, no disfrutaba rodando momentos como el que acababan de hacer. Bastante mal lo había pasado Misha cuando unos días antes y metido en el papel de Castiel, tuvo que matar al cazador. Sin embargo, conocía un método que iba a ayudarle a que desapareciese esa cara tan de Dean que se le había quedado.

—Misha, ¿qué haces? Esto es enano —le preguntó, observando el cuerpo desnudo y que se sabía de memoria: desde el lunar del pezón derecho hasta las caderas más peligrosas de todo el planeta. “Como cualquier minion”, pensó divertido, pero él tenía el placer de tocarle, besarle, morderle, lamerle y de hundirse hasta lo más profundo de su ser… Sí, era muy afortunado de tener esa relación tan particular con Misha Collins.

—Suficiente para lo que vamos a hacer —sentenció, metiéndose en la ducha y cerrando la mampara, quedándose completamente pegados, el agua discurriendo por ambos cuerpos, el vaho envolviéndoles—, o ¿prefieres que me vaya?

—¿Hace falta que responda a esa gilipollez? —cuestionó con sorna, rozándole los labios con los suyos con delicadeza. Al instante, y como siempre les pasaba, comenzaron a besarse desesperados, las lenguas entrelazándose una con la otra, mientras se tocaban ávidos uno al otro.

Misha le acarició la espalda, apretando los dedos conforme iba bajando, marcando los dígitos por la piel, hasta llegar a las firmes posaderas de Ackles.

—Voy a follarte, Jensen —aseguró oprimiendo los dedos en los cachetes, empujándole contra él, para que notara como tenía de dura la verga. El cuerpo de Jensen era su perdición, la ancha espalda, las largas y firmes piernas, el musculado torso y sobre todo, el sexo largo y grueso y con el que había disfrutado en multitud de ocasiones. Si verle cada día rodando ya hacía que estuviese como un puñetero adolescente, estar con él en pelotas conseguía que estuviese erecto en cuestión de segundos. Maldito fuese Jensen Ackles por ponerle tan cachondo.

—Pero Misha, ¿acaso no soy yo el macho alpha? —respondió sonriendo, acariciándole la ingle con la mano, subiéndola hasta las afiladas caderas—, tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿ya se te ha olvidado?

—Más quisieras —contraatacó gruñendo, dándole la vuelta—-. Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira, Jensen —continuó susurrándole en el oído, con el miembro colocado entre las nalgas—, que te vuelves loco cuando te la meto —con lascivia rozó el suave vello rubio oscuro que tenía en la cresta del pubis, para después rodearle con los dedos el duro y generoso falo—, que si fuera por ti te pasarías el día con mi polla dentro de tu apretado culito.

Ackles gimoteó empujándose hacía detrás. Eso era jugar sucio, Misha sabía cuanto le ponía que le dijera guarradas y el efecto que le causaba, no sólo eso, también como esos dígitos largos y finos sabían como tocarle con una precisión abrumadora junto al irresistible contacto del sexo de su compañero contra sus posaderas.

—Joder, no seas cabrón —musitó, bajando la cabeza para observar como la mano de Collins se deslizaba a lo largo de la erección, rodeando el glande con el pulgar para llevarse las gotas de preseminal que iban apareciendo y volviendo a repetir el movimiento.

—¿Te gusta, Jen? —preguntó, besándole la nuca—, dime cuanto te gusta que te toque. —prosiguió empujando más las caderas contra su culo, sin dejar de bombear la dureza que palpitaba entre los dedos.

—Sí, joder.

—Dímelo —repitió, acariciándole con una palma los aterciopelados testículos, pellizcándole los pezones con la otra—, vamos, quiero escucharlo.

—Oh Dios —gimoteó echando el cuello hacía detrás, el agua salpicándole el pecho—, tócame, sí, tócame… —Notó como le dejaba de acariciar, dándole la vuelta al instante. Los ojos azules le miraban oscurecidos por la pasión y al momento, le besó desenfrenado, la lengua de Misha introduciéndose en su boca, bebiendo de su saliva y quitándole el aliento—. Fóllame Mish, fóllame —pidió entre besos y mordiscos, dejándose llevar por la lujuria que le embriagaba por todo lo que ese hombre era capaz de provocarle.

Misha le dio un último beso y sonriendo, estiró un brazo para coger un jabón que se encontraba colgado en una pequeña estantería. Sabía a la perfección que era hipoalergénico, ya que no era la primera vez que se duchaba en esa caravana y serviría a la perfección para lo que iban a hacer. Sin dejar de mirarle, se embadurnó los dedos con el gel y sin esperar ni un segundo los acercó al culo de Jensen.

—Si me lo pides así… te daré lo que quieres, mi alpha… —dijo con picardía, lamiéndose los labios. Con decisión, rozó la arrugada entrada, disfrutando de como el apretado ano le permitía introducirse con facilidad—. Dios Jen, tu culo desea que le jodan, tu cuerpo lo pide.

Se agarró a la espalda de Collins, sintiendo como un dígito comenzaba la anhelada intromisión, con el aliento de Misha quemándole el cuello, era incluso más caliente que el agua que no cesaba de caer de la ducha. A los pocos segundos, otro dedo se unió, rotando audaces dentro de él, dilatándole como tantas y tantas veces habían hecho.

—Mish… hazlo ya… —le demandó desesperado, apretándose más contra él. Entre los jodidos dígitos colándose incesantes dentro de su culo, que tenía la polla dura como una piedra  y que además, no dejaba de rozarse contra la verga de Misha, le iba a dar algo.

Sonriendo, Collins le mordió el cuello, girando por última vez las dos falanges, consciente de que Jensen estaba lo suficientemente abierto para no hacerle daño y a su vez, estrecho como a él le gustaba. Separándose unos centímetros, le miró a la cara, babeando por esa visión de Jensen con el pelo mojado, los labios hinchados, los ojos verdes oscurecidos, las mejillas enrojecidas y las pecas de la nariz. Si tuviera una cámara a mano le haría cientos y cientos de fotos para los momentos de soledad en su cama y también para no olvidarse jamás de esa visión. Aunque tenía serías dudas de que eso se le fuera de la cabeza.

—Date la vuelta —le exigió, dándole una palmada en un cachete.

De inmediato, Jensen estaba con las manos apoyadas contra la pared de la ducha, dejándole a Misha su culo para que hiciera con el lo que le diera la puñetera gana.

Le separó las nalgas y colocó su erección entre ellas, metiéndose lo más lento que su salud mental le permitía. Maravillado, vio como la cabeza desaparecía dentro del estrecho canal, deslizándose poco a poco, disfrutando de lo estrecho que estaba Jensen.

—No te lo pienses tanto, maldita sea —reclamó impulsándose contra el mojado mármol, consiguiendo así introducirse unos cuantos centímetros más la firme erección.

—Joder, Jen. —Dándose cuenta de la necesidad de Ackless y de la suya propia, le agarró de las caderas y se impulsó con más fuerza, metiéndole la verga por completo—. Por Dios, que apretado estás.

—Sí Misha, sí, no pares…

—Como si pudiera hacerlo —sentenció moviéndose con energía—, con este culo que tienes.

Sin dejar de sostenerse de las caderas de Jensen, continuó introduciéndose dentro de él, disfrutando de como la caliente carne le rodeaba la polla, observando como se metía implacable en el apretado y deseado interior, escuchando los sollozos y las suplicas ahogadas de Jensen, pidiéndole más, demandándole más, siempre más. El vapor inundaba la pequeña ducha, pero Misha, envuelto en esa capa de vaho no tenía problemas en ver la espalda arqueada de Ackles, ni como giraba la cabeza con los labios entreabiertos, con los músculos de los brazos tensos por el esfuerzo de estar apoyándose y aguantando las fuertes embestidas que Misha no cesaba de acometer.

—Tócame Mish, tócame… —pidió gimoteando, impulsándose hacía detrás. La verga de Misha le golpeaba directamente en la próstata, los testículos chocando contra su culo con cada estocada. O le tocaba la polla o lo mataba.

—Aguanta un poco más, Jen, un poco más —contestó, notando como el cosquilleo del orgasmo iba creciendo con mayor intensidad. Le pareció como Jensen susurraba algo parecido a “cabrón de mierda”, pero tenía otros planes que seguro que iba a disfrutar.

En ese instante, Misha se pegó a su cuerpo, con el pecho unido a su torso y le cogió de las manos para entrelazarlas, impidiéndole de esta forma cualquier movimiento. Jensen gimió agarrándose con fuerza a los dedos, un sollozo agónico que fue directamente a la poca resistencia que le quedaba a Misha, quien no aguantó más y dejó que la liberación brotara de su cuerpo, un orgasmo arrollador que le quitó la respiración durante unos pocos segundos.

Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que Jensen todavía no había terminado así que, con las fuerzas que todavía le quedaban, salió de él girándole al instante, comprobando como el pene de Ackles se encontraba inhiesto y duro pocas veces lo había visto, elevado hasta rozarle el vientre. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, le empujó contra la pared, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

—Misha, por lo que más quieras, haz… —Las palabras murieron en su garganta en cuanto Collins se introdujo toda la erección dentro de la boca y con una mano le acunaba las pelotas. Como siguiera así acabarían encontrando un cadáver en una ducha. Con determinación, Misha continuó deslizando los labios a lo largo del falo, apretándolos en torno a el, y succionando el glande cuando llegaba a la punta—. Me voy a correr, Mish, me corro, joder.

Lejos de separarse, prosiguió chupándosela mientras Jensen movía las caderas hacía delante, follándole la boca sin ningún recato, hasta que el orgasmo brutal e intenso explotó dentro de la garganta de Misha, saliendo algunos finos hilos de esperma de entre los labios.

Agotado, con la respiración y el corazón acelerados, Jensen se quedó de rodillas, intentando tener un sitio en ese espacio tan reducido. Misha se levantó, dejando que Ackles se sentara en el suelo, cerró el agua de la ducha, abrió la puerta de la mampara para que Jensen pudiera estirar las piernas sin problemas y después se colocó a horcajadas encima de él. De inmediato, los brazos fuertes del rubio le rodearon, mientras le daba un lascivo beso.

—Un día de estos, vas a matarme.

—No exageres, no ha sido para tanto —contestó sonriendo, rozándole los labios con un dedo—, además, lo necesitabas.

—¿Tener la polla y las pelotas a punto de explotar? Pues no sé que decirte —replicó frunciendo el ceño.

—Venga, no te pongas así que no puedes negarme que lo has disfrutado —continuó, ahora acariciándole la mejilla—. Y no lo decía por eso. Te conozco bien Jen, que ya son unos cuantos de años los que estamos juntos y a mí no me engañas.

—No tengo ni idea de qué me estas insinuando…

Misha bufó un poquito indignado: —A mí tampoco me gusta tener que pegarte Jensen, igual que a Cas no le gusta pegar a Dean y sé que te has agobiado cuando hemos acabado de grabar la escena en la cripta.

Ackles dejó de mirarle y se dedicó a contemplar el mármol de la ducha. Pues si que lo conocía bien, sí.

—Tal vez me he metido demasiado en el papel de Dean… —susurró algo avergonzando. Se suponía que era un actor serio y capaz, que no se dejaba llevar por las emociones del personaje como si fuera una niña. Sin embargo, llevaba años metido en la piel del cazador, y por algún motivo esta temporada se sentía más unido a Dean de lo que nunca lo había estado; no entendía muy bien el porqué.

—Tal vez… pero Jen —dijo, tocándole la barbilla para que se girara. Jensen le observaba con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa—, si te sirve de consuelo, no eres el único al que le ha pasado.

Misha entendía perfectamente a Jensen, porque a él también le ocurría algo parecido con Castiel, casi podía decir que llevaba grabado al ángel bajo su piel, así que comprendía que este capítulo les estuviera afectando a ambos más que los otros. Sonrió recordando el intenso y agotador sexo del que habían disfrutado tras las escenas del purgatorio. Joder, si no podía volver a ver ninguna sin que se le pusiera dura. Esos habían sido unos capítulos cojonudos. En todos los sentidos.

—Me alegra saberlo —contestó Jensen, cogiéndole de la mano.

Misha se acercó a él, besándole con lentitud, disfrutando del contacto de los carnosos labios de Jensen, del aliento abrasador y de la jugosa lengua que danzaba acompasada junto a la suya. La boca de ese hombre era puro pecado y él era la persona indicada para gozar de ella.

Continuaron disfrutando uno del otro con tranquilidad, caricias y besos que sólo pretendían demostrarse el cariño y devoción que sentían uno por el otro.

—¿Crees que algún día Dean y Cas…? —cuestionó Misha mirándole directamente a los ojos.

A pesar de no haber formulado la pregunta entera, a Jensen no le hizo falta para saber a qué se refería.

—¿A ti te gustaría?

—Me encantaría, aunque creo que a más de una le daría un infarto —contestó riendo—.  ¿Tú que piensas?

Jensen sonrió, aproximando sus labios a los de Misha: —Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que Dean acorrale a Cas y le pegue unos cuantos polvos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no será al revés… —le preguntó con la voz grave que ponía cuando hacía de Castiel—… Dean?

Esa tarde, tanto Jensen Ackles como Misha Collins se quedaron encerrados en la caravana, para, según ambos, aprovechar que no tenían que rodar nada más ese día y así poder ensayar algunas escenas que aún faltaban por rodar del capítulo diecisiete. Lo que lógicamente no explicaron a nadie fue que eran momentos que no estaban en ningún guión y que no iban a suceder en ese capítulo, probablemente ni en esa octava temporada, pero que si fuera por ambos, ya habrían pasado entre Dean y Castiel.


End file.
